This is Your Story
by Scholar of the Dream
Summary: You wake up in a broken down hut with a hole in it's wall. What did you do last night?


"Where am I?"

You feel groggy and tired, sore limbs and aching back. But that doesn't stop you from realizing you're in a different area then your bedroom, which means either you've been kidnapped or you got so drunk last night that you've forgotten were you crashed. Looking around you notice that the house your in is very small, only one room with nothing in it with allot of dust. While you were examining the room you failed to hear the rustling clothe that was used as the door to the room.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"Hyuk, you lost big guy?"

Jerking, you quickly face the direction that questions came from. When your eyes settled on the speakers you questioned if you're still drunk.

"A talking duck and dog?"

Their standing right on the opposite side of the raised floor was an anthro duck and dog, as well as a normal teenager which thankfully didn't have any weird body parts on him. Can't say the same for his hair or clothes.

"Waaah! What do you mean by a talking duck, exactly?"

While the duck was screeching at you the dog was eyeing you strangely, finally coming to a conclusion the dog asked.

"You're a new survivor aint'cha?"

Before you could answer, the teenager finally turned to you and said.

"Man that's ruff, ha. Well my name is Sora and this is Donald and Goofy. What's your name?"

You hesitate to give your true name; you've read the inheritance cycle and knew what happened to people who gave out their true names, so thinking quickly you chose a name of one of your favourite characters from one of your games.

"Sans, call me sans." You answered.

After you gave your name a voice spoke catching everyone's attention.

"Well, well. You've arrived earlier than expected."

Looking over at the new voice you saw an old man with a ridiculously long beard, dressed in blue robes and a wizard hat, holding both a bag and a strait, pointed cane. He was looking directly at you.

"And you were never supposed to arrive. What a coincidence."

If nothing freaked you out from your awakening that defiantly did.

"You knew we were coming?" asked Sora.

"Of course." The old man said.

"Are you a...Heartless?" Sora questioned.

"He doesn't look like one." Answered Donald.

The old man seams taken aback at the question and answered.

"Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time travelling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help." Merlin explained.

"King Mickey?" asked goofy.

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you two be?"

"I'm Sora."

"And I'm sans, old man."

"Their is no such thing as old young man, only experience." Merlin explained, turning to Sora he said.

"So, you have found the key."

"What did the king ask you to do?" asked Donald.

"Just a moment...You're in for a treat."

Merlin walks up to the stairs and sets his bag down before reaching the center of the raised platform. He lifts his wand (which you realized was a wand and not a cane after his introduction) high in the air and start to use it like a conductors baton

"Presto!"

Dust flies around the bag as it opens and out pops teapots, tables, drawers and chairs, small at first, but quickly growing larger. The wacky wizard dances around while waving his wand, directing the items from the bag to their respective places in the house. Soon after, the room was entirely furnished, complete with bed, desk, and multiple piles of books.

"What was that?" you asked, extremely shocked.

"Magic, my good man, magic." Answered Merlin.

While you were sorting out the tangled thoughts in your mind, Merlin watched and asked you to talk to him. You asked him why you should, he explained that he wanted to clear up any confusion you had and to give you some privacy.

"But before that, why don't you step into the glowing green circle over there." He was pointing at the said circle.

"What does it do?" you don't know what it does and you're not Dum enough to touch it until you do.

"Nothing to worry about, it's only a save point."

"Save point?"

"A save point is the natural magic of a world that forms safe points for the denizens of the world to heal and rest at." Merlin explains.

"Now while your resting at the save point I'll finish up my business with these three." He said.

You nor your head and walk over to the save point. Looking at the save point you feel nothing but happiness at the sight of it and you don't know why. Deciding to trust Merlin you fully step onto the circle.

The feeling that you gained while stepping on the green circle was hard to describe, it was like having a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter's day, wrapped in blankets making you nice and warm. It also felt like when you had a perfect night's sleep and you wake up, you don't want to move because you're so comfortable.

All those aches and pains you were feeling not moments ago, slowly disappeared into the soothing warmth that you now associated with those heavenly green circles. When you finished feeling aches and pains you turned around to see the room empty except for the old man. How long were you distracted?

Wanting to get some answers on what happened to you, you waved to Merlin and walked over to him. Upon seeing you he pointed you to the chair and gestured you to sit down and listen. Sitting down you asked Merlin your most pressing question.

"Why am I here?"

"Straight to the point I see, very well. I will answer all the questions you have for me to the best of my abilities."

Through the interrogation session you learned some horrific things. You learnt about the heartless and their role with the destruction of your planet, how you were most likely the only survivor for some reason and that you were now stuck on the small world of traverse town. You try to grin and bear it the only way you know how, by trying to stay upbeat.

"I see. How do I restore my world and save my family?" you were desperate for this answer.

"That other lad that was here earlier will be your best bet to restoring not only your world, but to the other worlds."

You don't question why that teenager, who was younger than you, had the best chance of restoring the worlds because there was a chance at saving your family and friends.

"I got to go with him and help him Merlin; he's my only hope if what you say is true." You plead. Merlin only looks at with a raised eye brow.

"In your state you won't be going anywhere."

"And why not?" you ask

"Do you even know how to fight?" Merlin asks.

You shake your head, it's not your fault you only know how to throw a punch. You didn't expect that your world would be sucked into darkness.

"Can't you teach me Merlin, I mean didn't you teach King Arthur?"

He seems completely befuddled about you mentioning Arthur

"How do you know about wart? No never mind, I know, you're from earth aren't you."

You nod. Merlin's hand comes up and strokes his massive beard in thought before seemingly coming to a solution.

"Very well I'll get you your training to survive, but you have four options to choose from."

You stay quiet but nod to show that you understand.

"These are the 3 options."

I can get a friend to train you in the art of the blade {Warrior}

Another friend can teach you in ninjutsu {Ninja}

Or I can reveal to you the secrets of magic {Mage}

"Depending on which form of power you choose to learn, it will heavily impact on your body and mind. That isn't to say you can only learn one form of power, but your choice will change your story irreversible. So choose wisely."


End file.
